onepiecefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Shonen Jump
thumb|Das Cover der Shonen-Jump-Ausgabe 34/’97 – One Piece startet mit dieser Ausgabe. thumb|Das Cover der Shonen-Jump-Ausgabe 12/’09 mit [[Monkey D. Luffy|Luffy als Hauptmotiv.]] Die Shonen Jump oder auch Weekly Jump, eigentlich Shūkan Shōnen Jump und ebenfalls bekannt unter den Bezeichnungen Weekly Shonen Jump ist ein seit 1968 veröffentlichtes japanisches Manga-Magazin, das mit wöchentlichem Turnus veröffentlicht wird. Sonderausgaben, in denen vor allem One Shots bekannter aber auch neuer, bislang unbekannter Mangaka veröffentlicht werden, heißen Akamaru Jump und erscheinen vor allem an japanischen Feiertagen. Veröffentlichung Shonen Jump wird vom Shueisha-Verlag seit Juli 1968 herausgegeben. Das Magazin erscheint wöchentlich, hat einen Umfang von fast 500 Seiten und kostet 230 Yen. Ende der 1990er-Jahre erreichte die Shonen Jump eine wöchentliche Rekordauflage von bis zu sechs Millionen Exemplaren, der Verkauf ist jedoch mittlerweile auf knapp drei Millionen Exemplare pro Woche zurückgegangen; so sank etwa die Zahl der verkauften wöchentlichen Exemplare von 2004 auf 2005 um 1,4 %. Dennoch ist es nach wie vor das meistgekaufte Manga-Magazin in Japan. Fast alle der im Magazin erscheinenden Manga-Serien werden später auch in Taschenbuchform veröffentlicht. Viele der international bekannten Shōnen-Manga erschienen in der Shonen Jump. Weitere Jump-Magazine sind Jump SQ, V Jump, Super Jump, Young Jump, Ultra Jump und die seit Dezember 2010 gestartete Saikyō Jump. Shonen Jump international In den USA erscheint ein Shonen-Jump-Ableger seit Januar 2003 bei VIZ Media. Die Auflage beträgt etwa 350.000 Exemplare pro Monat. Andere internationale Ableger wurden nach wenigen Jahren wieder eingestellt: * In Deutschland erschien von November 2001 bis Dezember 2005 bei Carlsen Comics die BANZAI!, die neben Shonen-Jump-Serien auch deutsche Manga-Werke vorstellte. Die Zeitschrift hatte eine monatliche Auflage von etwa 80.000 Exemplaren, wurde jedoch nach Änderungen der Lizenzverhältnisse nach der 50. Ausgabe eingestellt. * In Schweden veröffentlichte Full Stop Media von Oktober 2004 bis November 2007 insgesamt 36 Ausgaben von Shonen Jump. * In Norwegen erschien Shonen Jump von März 2005 bis Ende 2007 beim Schibsted Forlagene. Die Zeitschrift wurde aus dem Schwedischen übersetzt. Veröffentlichte Manga-Serien aktuell * Bakuman von Tsugumi Ōba und Takeshi Obata * Beelzebub von Ryuuhei Tamura * Bleach von Tite Kubo * Gintama von Hideaki Sorachi * Hunter x Hunter von Yoshihiro Togashi * Inumaru Dashi von Koji Ōishi * Katekyō Hitman REBORN! von Akira Amano * Kagami no Kuni no Harisugawa von Kano Yasuhiro * Kochira Katsushika-ku Kameari-kōen-mae Hashutsujo von Osamu Akimoto * Kuroko no Basket von Tadatoshi Fujimaki * Kurogane von Ikezawa Haruto * Medaka Box von Nisio Isinund Akira Akatsuki * Naruto von Masashi Kishimoto * Nisekoi von Komi Naoshi * Nurarihyon no Mago von Hiroshi Shībashi * One Piece von Eiichiro Oda * Sket Dance von Kenta Shinohara * ST&RS von Takeuchi Ryōsuke und Miyokawa Masaru * Toriko von Mitsutoshi Shimabukuro abgeschlossen / nicht mehr im Magazin * 100% Strawberry von Mizuki Kawashita * Akaboshi - Ibun Suikoden von Amano Yoishi * Ane Doki von Mizuki Kawashita * Asklepios von Tōru Uchimizu * Bari Haken von Shin'ya Suzuki * Bastard!! von Kazushi Hagiwara * Blick der Bestie von Yasuki Tanaka * Bokke-san von Yoshiyuki Nishi * Boku no Watashi no Yusha Gaku von Shuichi Aso * Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo von Yoshio Sawai * Busō Renkin von Nobuhiro Watsuki * Butsu Zone von Hiroyuki Takei * Captain Tsubasa von Yōichi Takahashi * Captain Tsubasa World Youth von Yōichi Takahashi * Cat’s Eye von Tsukasa Hōjō * Chameleon Jail von Takehiko Inoue * City Hunter von Tsukasa Hōjō * Cowa! von Akira Toriyama * D.Gray-man von Katsura Hoshino * Death Note von Takeshi Obata und Tsugumi Ooba * DNA² von Masakazu Katsura * Double Arts by Komi Naoshi * Dr. Slump von Akira Toriyama * Dragon Ball von Akira Toriyama * Enigma von Kenji Sakaki * Eyeshield 21 von Yusuke Murata und Riichiro Inagaki * Fist of the North Star * Fuma no Kojirō von Masami Kurumada * Gun Blaze West von Nobuhiro Watsuki * Hadashi no Gen von Keiji Nakazawa * Hana no Kenji von Keiichiro Ryu, Tetsuo Hara und Aso Mio * Harenchi Gakuen von Go Nagai * Hatsukoi Limited von Mizuki Kawashita * Highschool! Kimengumi von Motoei Shinzawa * Hikaru no Go von Takeshi Obata und Yumi Hotta * Hokenshitsu no Shinigami von Shō Aimoto * Hoshin Engi von Ryu Fujisaki * I"s von Masakazu Katsura * Jojo's Bizarre Adventure von Hirohiko Araki * Kajika von Akira Toriyama * Kicks Megamix von Masayuki Kichikawa * Kimagure Orange Road von Izumi Matsumoto * Kuroneko von Kentaro Yabuki * Level E von Yoshihiro Togashi * Lilim Kiss von Mizuki Kawashita * Light Wing von Hideo Shinkai * Love Trouble von Kentarō Yabuki * Magical Tarurūto-kun von Tatsuya Egawa * Maison de Penguin von Kōji Ōishi * Majintantei Nogami Neuro von Yusui Matsui * Mazinger Z von Go Nagai * Meister von Kaji Kimiya * Metallica Metalluca von Mizuno Teruaki * Mieru Hito von Toshiaki Iwashiro * Mr. Fullswing von Shin'ya Suzuki * Muhyo to Roujii no Mahouritsu Soudan Jimusho * Mx0 von Yasuhiro Kano * Nazo no Murasame-kun von Mikio Ito * Over Time von Yōichi Amano * Ōmagadoki Dōbutsuen von Kōhei Horikoshi * Pretty Face von Yasuhiro Kano * Psyren von Toshiaki Iwashiro * Pyū to Fuku! Jaguar von Kyosuke Usuta * Ring ni Kakero von Masami Kurumada * Rokudenashi Blues von Masanori Morita * Rookies von Masanori Morita * Rurouni Kenshin von Nobuhiro Watsuki * Saint Seiya von Masami Kurumada * Samurai Usagi von Teppei Fukushima * Shadow Lady von Masakazu Katsura * Sandland von Akira Toriyama * Shaman King von Hiroyuki Takei * Shiritsu Poseidon Gakuen Koutoubu von Shinichirō Ōe * Slam Dunk von Takehiko Inoue * Steel Ball Run von Hirohiko Araki * Swot von Sugita Naoya * Taizoumote King Saga von Amon Dai * The Prince of Tennis von Takeshi Konomi * Video Girl Ai von Masakazu Katsura * Waq Waq von Ryu Fujisaki * Whistle! von Daisuke Higuchi * Wingman von Masakazu Katsura * Wild Half von Yūko Asami * Yu-Gi-Oh! von Kazuki Takahashi * Yū Yū Hakusho von Yoshihiro Togashi * Yūto von Kei Kawano und Yumi Hotta * Zan von Naoya Sugita * Zombie Powder von Kubo Tite Anmerkungen und Einzelnachweise Weblinks * Offizielle Website der Shonen Jump (japanisch) * Offizielle Website von Shonen Jump USA (englisch) * The Worldwide Portal of Manga from Weekly Shonen Jump (mehrsprachig) Kategorie:Manga-Magazin